


Welcome Home

by lovecraftbitchcraft



Category: Star Wars, Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Episode VII: The Force Awakens (2015)
Genre: Age Difference, Alternate Universe - Dark, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Angst and Humor, Dark Comedy, Explicit Language, Explicit Sexual Content, F/M, Hate Sex, Masturbation, Multi, Obsession, Possessive Behavior, Shameless Smut, Smut, Violence
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-12-28
Updated: 2015-12-28
Packaged: 2018-05-09 23:10:54
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,703
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5559296
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lovecraftbitchcraft/pseuds/lovecraftbitchcraft
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Ben is a grad student who hates everything and lives like a disgruntled teenager. Everyone keeps telling him he’s too old to behave the way he does but he pretends to be apathetic to outside opinion. It’s only when he becomes obsessive with a young miscreant named Rey that the severity of his immaturity comes to light and his libido is awakened. She looks at him like she wants to strangle him, and he loves every minute of it.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. "It's Kylo, Not Ben..."

**Author's Note:**

> Admittedly, this is probably the first mainly straight fanfiction I've EVER written but hey I'm Reylo trash. That's not the only pairing in this story cause that's how I roll so it's all good. Anyways, first chapter below.

Music was bad these days, like, really bad. Awful. He remembered a time where everything wasn’t shit. Where he could wheel and deal, do what he had to and what he wanted to. That was a long time ago. When guitar riffs were off the rails. His grandfather’s time really but, this music spoke to his blackening heart as if he were born all the way back. His ashes were still in his bedroom, regardless of being twenty nine he would never part with them. They held more value to him than his mother or his uncle it seemed. 

His car came to a screeching halt, much like how he wish his life would. The fresh snow on the lawn of what he once called home. Now kids who the courts deemed rehabilitated enough for a second chance called it a safe haven. Kylo didn’t mind as much as he let on. They’d appreciate more than he did. He didn’t wear a coat just to embrace the cold of nature as he does the coldness of his heart. Poetic, or so he thought it was. It could’ve also been trite. If so what was he wasting all this money on a master’s in lit? He exited the vehicle and his black chucks met the steps with force, right until he reached the top. 

“Ben. I haven’t seen you-“ 

“I’m just here for some of my shit.” He interrupted the light words of his mother, her hopeful glance now dissolving from her visage. He wasn’t expecting her to be home, much less at the door to greet him but all was clear when he noticed the bustling in the house. Kids about ten years younger than him helping out. Whatever kept them busy and away from trouble he assumed. “I’ll come back later.” Kylo said quietly and turned around so he could go back into the driveway towards his car. A girl had carried an old end table up the pathway and marched up the steps, she couldn’t have been a day over twenty or nineteen. His eyes examined her every movement and feature. His eyes glanced her over like clockwork and he subtly swallowed hard. Kylo’s mouth suddenly went dry. He looked at her brunette mane, weaved into three small buns with tendrils hanging from either side of her head. It was cute. He lowered his gaze to her breasts and instantly a flurry of possibilities of the hue of her areolas flooded through his thoughts.

“Your hair is stupid…” Kylo murmured, his eyes shifting from her obviously braless chest to her face to break the awkward silence. 

“I was just thinking the same thing.” Rey had replied, slipping past him into the house without sign of repentance. A swelling brewed in his head, well heads, both of them. Kylo remained stationary and dumbfounded. The loud slam of the door didn’t make him waver. He stared blankly off the porch of the house. Kylo licked his lips and made a beeline for his car, slamming it closed and just sitting in the driveway. He heard Leia call for him again but he pretended he didn’t hear it. 

Kylo caught a glimpse of the girl again, more specifically the bends and curves of her body. His eyes burrowed into her form while she so effortlessly slinked from the moving truck back to the house. This occurred a few more times and eventually he was caught in a daze. His mind focused on the movement of her hips, the shape of her thighs in her leggings while her doc marten’s trudged through the thin layer of white. He was roused by the drumming of her knuckles on the window. 

“Why are you still here?” She asked in a monotone and a vacant glare. He spied her British accent which made her all the more intriguing but he couldn’t show it. He noted her eyeliner and how it accentuated her hazel eyes. He was silent in his stare then cleared his throat. 

“Get away from my fucking car.” Kylo said dismissively as he put his hands on the steering wheel, looking as if he was about to drive away.  
“The woman inside says you’re her son. That your name is Ben.”  
“And your name is?”

“Rey.” She answered as if she was insulted by his request, crossing her arms over her chest.  
“That’s a stupid name.” He scoffed. Kylo revved up the engine and craned his head behind him and put the car in reverse, slowly moving away from the girl.  
“Finally!” Rey shouted when his vehicle began to move.  
“My name isn’t Ben. It’s Kylo.” He called out in a monotone as he poked his head from the window on the driver’s side.  
“That’s a stupid name.” She mimicked his retort as she turned to walk into his mother’s house. He tried to keep his eyes focused on the road but his mind swam with thoughts of Rey and Kylo wasn’t sure if he was ready for what would come next.


	2. "I. Am. Not. Old."

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The budding of Kylo's obsession has already left him maladjusted. And it's only been a few hours since he's met the defiant minx that plagues his thoughts.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I may or may not have been listening to "Grind With Me" while writing this. It's sucks I want to come out the gate with hot bumping sex but it's hate sex so y'know. Hate needs to be there and stuff first.

A loud thwack came across the other male’s face, and a chorus of staggered uproars exited the lips of the others surrounding the two. Kylo slammed the kid to the floor and swung his leg back then forced it to meet his side repeatedly.

“Hey! No hits in the face!” He heard a voice shout behind him in a delayed reaction. Kylo had been lost in a sea of red, lifting his long leg to stomp on the boy’s chest. It wasn’t long before he was pulled away, flailing and trying to get back into the fight.

“Fuck off! I said fuck off!” Kylo swiveled from the other person’s grasp, turning his body and seeing the culprit had been Hux. “What?” He asked loudly, panting. The other male’s reply had been a glare of contempt. He shoved the ginger aside and went over to a different corner of the warehouse, where small timers had dwelled. Skating, sharing a spliff, those wore their main activities when he didn’t need them for anything. He kicked one of them off their skateboard mid-glide causing the others to scurry like roaches. He picked up the board and threw it across the concrete wall until it was smashed into pieces. No one was stupid enough to stop him. They let him go off in his wrath, they always let him get lost in it. When he was done and the skateboard was obliterated by his own hands he leaned against the cold wall. Hux approached with apprehension and crossed his arms over his chest.

“Are you done?” He asked in an unamused tone. Kylo glanced past him at the kid he’d just torn apart. Beaten and bloodied as the others had dragged him away, limp and a loser. Kylo’s eyes flicked back to Hux’s face.

“No hits in the face, you know the rules.” Hux went on sternly. “Where is your head today? Wait, don’t answer that. I don’t care.” He rose his hand to the other male and began to walk away. “Fight night is over. I’m going home. Whoever is coming? Come on.” He called out as he went towards the exit of the warehouse, many lingered except for a blonde woman and a few other males. Kylo sighed and pushed up from the wall to walk with them. His eyes lowered to his bloodied knuckles and his ripped black shirt. He glanced back at the various people in the warehouse when they reached door giving a firm nod as if to bid them goodnight before disappearing with the clique.

 

* * *

 

 

Hux’s apartment was barely that. More like a hole in the wall, Kylo had a sneaking suspicion that it he had been squatting. He walked past the cracked wall of his living room and took a seat on the arm of the old soiled couch that so graciously put the room together. Hux grabbed himself a beer and sat across on his flimsy card table. Phasma hadn’t been far behind, taking an actual seat on the couch’s cushions. Kylo’s lip curled with disgust.

“Fight night just had to be cut short.” She scoffed, sporting her own bruise on her cheek. “Thanks a lot Kylo.” He turned his head to glance at her, shifting as if he was going to get up from his spot and beat the shit out of her. “I mean, that was a good fight. You really shut the warehouse down.” Phasma remarked quickly but still sounded deadpan. He went back to his comfortable position and looked at Hux.

“Get your grades back yet for this semester?” Hux inquired and Kylo’s only reply had been a shake of his head. The red headed man shrugged and pursed his lips. Kylo didn’t falter as his mind wandered into black silk splayed fantasies of Rey, a kid he barely even knew. Picturing her bare supple young skin against his alabaster torso. The succulent pink of her cunt connected with his lips with her legs spread and squirming with every stroke of his tongue.

“Kylo.” Hux interrupted his daydreams. He held his gaze on him and gradually put his hand in the pocket of his jeans to subtly shield his thickening member.

“What?” He answered irritably.

“Remember that one kid who dropped out on us? We’re pretty sure he’s a narc now.” He said as if the topic was of the utmost importance. He turned his raven head to look at Phasma again.

“I wonder whose fault that is?” Kylo asked sarcastically and got up, going towards the kitchen to a sadly coffee pot. He’d been walking funny from the semi in his pants. “I’m going to drink this.” He declared as he went to sip straight from the pot.

“That’s not coffee, that’s dirty plant water.” Hux told him in a monotone during his second gulp of the liquid. Kylo quickly spit it out then walked back into the room with the two. He swung the coffee pot hard in the direction of Hux’s face, connecting it with the side of his head and knocking him to the floor. He dropped onto the floor with him and began to pummel the other pallid male with a force he couldn’t even begin to control when in rage.

It was always like this. Kylo went off over anything and had the temperament of a three year old. Something about the flesh of Hux’s face meeting with his fist had been arousing. He fought all the time but it had been different this time. The blind fury was entwined with confusing images. The gap between Rey’s thighs while she strode up his mother’s porch. The pout of her lips whilst she spouted an insult at him. It consumed him like fire.

He woke from his fit to the fresh smell of blood, probably Hux’s. That was until he felt his face was a bit sore, he must’ve gotten a few hits in while Kylo went off. He rose to his feet while panting.  
“Your dick is hard.” Phasma said awkwardly and He didn’t bother to look down, he could feel the steady throbbing on his own. He turned away and went straight for the door, speed walking down the hall and out the building to his car.

 

* * *

 

 

His radio played aimless classic rock as his vehicle glided down the empty road in the night. Kylo’s destination had been his mom’s house. This time he knew she wouldn’t be home, it would be perfect. He licked his lips with anticipation at the thought of Rey being there but he didn’t count on it. He wasn’t sure why he even gave a shit. It was more than wanting to fuck her. Or was it? He shook his head, scoffing his head at himself and kept his eyes on the road. His eyebrows furrowed at the sight of somebody walking down the side in the distance. He slowed until he saw it had been the familiar form of Rey striding with her hips swaying effortlessly. Kylo’s foot put gradual pressure on the breaks before stopping in front of her. She looked a little frightful before he rolled down the window.

“Coming from Leia’s?” He asked loudly.

“Piss off.” Rey replied after leaning forward and stepping towards the car. Her accent wasn’t helping him fight arousal.

“Get in, I’ll take you wherever.” Kylo offered.

“My friends will look for me.”  
“If they’re as stupid as you are they’re probably walking long this road too. I’ll pick them up.” He said, of course this had been a lie. She scoffed and rolled her eyes and pulled the handle of the passenger door to no avail. She shot him a furious glare. “Pull harder.” Kylo instructed and she obliged, still failing. He tried to hold in his laughter. He knew it had been locked. “You have to jiggle it a little.” He fought a smirk. It dissipated from his lips in an instant. He already gained whatever he could from this bit and unlocked the door. Rey swung it back hard and climbed inside, slamming it closed hard. Her arms remained crossed over her chest and he kept his eyes on tops of her breasts in her tank. Though small they were still perky and what he considered to be a perfect shape. He let out a jagged breath to himself and lowered his gaze to her hardened nipples. Probably from the cold.

“What?” Rey blurted out with ire.

“What were you, a teeny bopper prostitot? Got yourself into some trouble and now they’re giving you a chance to repent?” He asked facetiously. She gave him a visibly annoyed glance.

“No.” Rey answered, looking pissed. “It’s really none of your bloody business.” She muttered as she shifted in her seat uncomfortably. Kylo inched closer as he turned his body to face her.

“So you don’t fuck a lot?”

“Again, none of your business.”

“Ah…” He trailed off, and reached for her face. Much to his surprise she didn’t stop him, perhaps she wasn’t as tough as she let on? His thumb grazed against her cheek gently. “But I can find out.” Kylo murmured. “Have you ever-“ He cut himself off and brushed her lips with his thumb now before circling the outline of them and panting slightly. Still she didn’t stop him, even when he tried to prod his thumb into her mouth. Her moist tongue flicked against the tip of it and he shivered right there.

“What? Are you one of those old guys who get off on little girls?” She sassed in what seemed like a teasing monotone. Kylo felt the anger build from betwixt his thighs to his stomach. He dragged his hand from her face to her neck and forced one of her hands to his bulge.  
“I am not old.” He said through his teeth, sounding more scary than sexy. Rey’s expression hardened and she smacked his hand away with ferocity, punching him in his throat quickly afterward. Kylo coughed and turned away. She was a lot stronger than she looked.  
“Don’t get fresh with me you paedophile.” Rey grunted with her hand cocked as if she wanted to hit him again. Before he could object two figures had arrived alongside the car.

“Rey!” One yelled and ran for the passenger door, he pulled it open and she immediately hopped out. “Who the hell is that?” He asked before his eyes widened ask if he recognized him. Kylo smirked a bit at him but he remained silent. Another lad came up alongside him and saw the older male, with a glare the trio stepped away.

“He’s some fucking weirdo.” Rey said then led the two away from the car, back on their trek. “Don’t hold my hand, Finn.” She seemed to snatch her hand away before he could even reach for it. “I’m not in the mood.” She looked back at the car. He saw it in the rearview mirror. He shamelessly watched her walk away.

“Poe, didn’t I tell her? I tried to tell her going ahead of us was a horrible idea.” Finn seemed to squeak. Kylo sat in his car, left hard and alone, and fucking livid.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Since I don't have work cause New Years and stuff I'll probably pump out more chapters. Thanks for reading and thanks for the kudos, ya'll da bawst, winking smiley face!

**Author's Note:**

> Uhhhhh Idk this is just a start but hey, this should be fun and hot to write right? Hope you enjoyed it thanks for reading


End file.
